Voltron Force story What if Revised of original
by bullsfan2018
Summary: Takes place after Flash Form Go! What would happen if there are four new cadets trying to also become lion pilots and one of them wants the black lion as well? What will Daniel do? (This is the version that I am redoing so please review so I can see your opinion on this story.) Some Vince and OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Lance flew the craft carrying the four new cadets to the planet Arus. Lance set down in front the Castle of Lions. The four cadets and Lance stepped off the craft.

"Welcome to Arus, and to the castle of lions." Allura said, before leading them to the castle.

Keith was waiting for them in the castle. "Where are Daniel, Vince and Larmina?" Allura asked.

"I don't know, maybe in their rooms." He started to say when a burl of orange, gray and black went running by.

"Daniel I'm going to kill you!" A girl screamed. She had out a staff and was chasing Daniel. "Guys no need to kill each other." Another boy said running after them.

"Vince what is going and why is Larmina trying to kill Daniel?" Lance and Keith asked at the same time as Lance grabbed Vince by the back of his shirt.

"Daniel might have taken something of Larmina's so she is trying to get it back."

Keith pulled up a screen "Cadets get to the control now to meet the new cadets." In a few minutes the three of them came in with Daniel and Larmina arguing.

"I did not take your music Larmina." Daniel said desperately with his hands behind his back holding something. Larmina just glared at him than smirked.

"Then show me your hands." She said watching as Daniel paled and backed up quickly. "I knew it! Give it back Daniel!" She screamed as she leaped at him knocking him down.

Lance, Keith and Allura all looked at each other. "Ok who wants to deal with this?" Lance asked grinning. Before any of them could step in the two cadets broke a part with Larmina holding her music in her hand.

"Ok, now that is settled how about we get to know your names first." Keith said. He looked at the tall lanky boy with blonde hair with bright green eyes. "Luke." Keith nodded.

He then looked at the next kid which was a girl. "My name is Alexis". She had brown hair with sky blue eyes.

The girl next to him said her name was Hannah. She had blond hair with hazel eyes.

The last guy was a light brown hair with blue eyes. "Name Ethan." He looked at Larmina with a flirty smile much to Daniel's jealousy.

Keith nodded. "You know Lance, Allura, Hunk, Pidge and me. These three cadets Daniel Vince and Larmina." They all said hello. "Ok new cadets please follow me to get your voltcoms and start your training. "Oh and Daniel, Larmina don't kill each other." Keith said but he was too late as Daniel ran with Larmina on his heels. "Vince can you please make sure they don't kill each other?" Keith asked.

"I'll try to Keith but you know never get between them when they fight. Remember last time?" Vince said as the whole force nodded.

"Just try to make sure they don't kill each other." Keith said before walking away with the rest of the force and new cadets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ok newbies follow me." Lance said walking to the training room. Keith, Allura and Hunk walked away to do whatever they need to do. Lance and Pidge walked in to see Daniel and Larmina glaring at each other with Vince sitting between them. Daniel's mouth was bleeding and it didn't take the two of them that long to see that Daniel had lost to Larmina. "What are you all doing here and Daniel you should try to stop the bleeding." Lance said smirking.

"Shut it Lance," Daniel muttered than in a clear voice he said, "we wanted to see how well the new cadets are and what their voltcoms will be."

All of the new cadets looked at him like he was crazy. Lance grinned knowing that they will think he is crazier. "Ok. I will like to have Hannah and Alexis step into the ring."

Both girls looked at him like he was nuts. Vince sighed before starting to explain. "It reads how you fight or your personally to see what your weapon will be." Both of them nodded before stepping up to Pidge to have the voltcom attached to them, and then they stepped in the ring.

Both of them fought well. Alexis keep getting in close to attack with her hands and elbows. Hannah tried to keep her at a distance by kicking and moving back. When Alexis did get in close she flipped her but Alexis landed on her feet off balance.

Lance called for them to stop and both walked over to Pidge who activated their voltcoms. Alexis had little knives. Ethan started laughing. "What are those little things going to do to someone?" He said laughing. Alexis warm eyes blue eyes turned cold before throwing them at him.

He yelped as he felt them pin him to the wall behind him. Daniel started laughing at this causing the rest to laugh as well. Ethan saw how Larmina looked at Daniel and was smiling at him. This mad his blood boil. _Larmina will be my girlfriend. _He thought to himself as he watched them.

Lance and Pidge came and unhooked him from the wall. Pidge activated Hannah's voltcom to show she had a sword. "Ok, up next Luke and Ethan." They walked over to Pidge who attached the voltcoms.

Both boys stepped into the ring. They circled each other before Ethan attacked trying to end it. Luke dodged out of the way. Ethan tried again and Luke kicked him in the stomach. Ethan landed on his butt but hopped back up only to get kicked down again.

He groaned in pain and stood up before feeling his ribs get kicked he went to fall but grabbed Luke bringing him down with him. Luke broke free and decided to wait till Ethan was ready. When he was ready Luke let Ethan make the first move. Ethan ran at him before trying to punch him. Luke dodged and kicked and punched him in the chest._ I will beat him, even if I need to hurt him badly._ Ethan thought as he ran back at Luke.

Luke flipped backwards and kicked up catching Ethan in the face. Lance called stop and went to check on Ethan. "Are you ok Ethan?" He asked holding out his hand to help him up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ethan growled angry that he lost and shoved Lance's hand out of the way to stand up. Both boys walked over to where Pidge was waiting. He activated their voltcoms and Luke blinked in surprise at his as did everyone eles.

"Well we never had seen that before." Lance said. Luke's weapon was a horseman pick. The back was like a hammer and the front like a pick.

"Isn't that what they used in medieval times?" Vince asked. Pidge nodded before turning to Ethan. He activated Ethan's as well and everyone started to laugh.

"What is this?" He screamed angered by what he had.

"It looks like a battle boomerang." Daniel said in between fits of laughter. Ethan glared at him before turning to Pidge.

"How could I have this? I should have a sword like Keith or guns like Lance. Not a stupid boomerang!" He screamed. Pidge just fixed his glasses before looking Ethan straight in the eye.

"Like Vince said the it reads how you fight or your personally to see what your weapon will be. You keep coming back for more and never tried to dodge. Luke did so he got a different weapon. I can't change it because it will right back to this weapon."

Ethan's hand's curled in a fist but he nodded anyway.

"Ok, cadets why not talk and get to know each other better." Lance said before leaving with Pidge.

All of the cadets sat together. Vince sat next to Larmina and Daniel sat on her other side. Luke sat next to Alexis and Hannah sat next to them. Ethan sat a little farther away from the rest of the group.

The group fell into an awkward silence till Vince broke it. "Ok, as you all know my name is Vince. Some stuff about me is that I'm super smart, and I don't have a voltcom weapon. I hope to pilot the Green Lion someday." Ethan started laughing.

"Couldn't fight well enough for the voltcom to pick a weapon for you." Ethan said laughing. Daniel's eyes flashed dangerously in anger and felt a hand on his arm. She shook her head no.

"We I can unlock the lions transformations. So far I have unlocked Red and Yellow center and control technology. About the fighting part, I can work on it." Vince said.

Daniel started snickering at that. Ethan turned on him. "What's your voltcom weapon? Your is probably is stupider than mine!" Before he realized what happen Daniel had him pin to the wall. "What how did you do this?" He said than saw Daniel standing with his voltcom weapon on his arms and feet.

"I have Firing Speed Claws. It allows me to run faster and I can launch the claw on my arms as a projectile. When I plug into Voltron, Voltron forms faster."

Ethan glared at Daniel jealousy that he had a cool voltcom weapon. He turned to Larmina. "What about you Larmina?" He asked kindly hoping to get her to fall for his charm.

"I have a battle staff that can turn into nun chucks, a whip and also will turn into a spear so try anything on me and I will stab you."

All of the new cadets looked at her with amazement. "That is so cool." Hannah said.

"Yeah. So as you know I'm the duchess of Arus. I hope to take over the Blue Lion from my Aunt one day." Larmina said.

Luke than spoke. "I hope to become the Yellow Lion pilot. I like to build and fix things. That and I'm pretty mellow."

Hannah went next. "I want to be the Red Lion pilot. I'm a hot head and have a quick temper and will beat your ass if necessary." She directed the last part to Ethan who just rolled his eyes.

Alexis spoke next in a quiet voice. "I just want to work in the control room. I guess the force brought me just in case something happens."

"So you are just pretty much just useless than?" Ethan said. Alexis looked down hoping that he was wrong.

"No she is not. The force could always use extra hands to help them." Vince said. Alexis smiled at Vince grateful for his help.

"I guess I'll go than." Daniel said. "I hope to become the next Black Lion pilot. I know I will never be as good as Keith but I will try to become good like him."

Ethan started laughing at that. "You become the next Black Lion pilot? You be the worst there is. What do you have that makes you worthy to be the pilot?" Before Daniel could answer Ethan continued. "I have looks, charm, and money. You have nothing. If anyone becomes the Black Lion pilot it will be me. I will make sure of that."

Everyone sat there shocked. _Ethan just threaten Daniel. _Larmina thought. _Not only did he make fun of Daniel but he also threaten him._ She felt her hand curl into a fist and wanted to punch that stupid smirk off of his face. Daniel stood up and walked over to where Ethan sat. As much as he tried to look tough he was scared.

Daniel had a dangerous look in his eyes as he glared down at Ethan. "Ethan you just cross the line. Your right I don't have 'looks, charm' or money but I have respect to my teammates and friends even thought I cross the line with them. I have been her longer than you. So don't cross me ever." With that he walked out. _I won't let him get to me again. He will try to get me kicked off the force. I won't let that happen. Ever._

**Please review. I want to know what I can work on to make this story** **better.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Is Daniel always like this when his angry?" Luke asked slightly nervous.

"No just when someone pushes him to far past his limit and that takes a lot." Larmina said. "I should go find him. Vince can you tell Lance and Keith why we will be late for our next class."

"Yeah. Go find him. Just try to make it to class. Lance and Keith will be piss is you don't show up at all." Vince said. Larmina rolled her eyes at him and got up to find Daniel.

"We should go to class." Vince said. He, Luke, Hannah, Alexis and Ethan started walking to class. "We won't all be in the same classes. I know that for a fact. Lance and Keith are our fighting teachers. Allura teaches us history. Pidge and Hunk teaches us technology. Lance and Keith also teach us how to use simulations." He said as he and Alexis walked next to each other.

_She is cute._ Vince thought than shook his head at that. _She'll never like me. She probably likes Luke or someone back on earth. _He sighed and Alexis looked over at him. "You ok Vince?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said. _I hope Larmina was able to calm Daniel down._

_With Daniel and Larmina._

Daniel didn't know where to go. He just wanted to be alone. _I know where to go._ He thought as it finally dawn on him to where he could go. He walked down to the Lair and sat on the steps. After a few minutes he heard someone behind him.

He turned to see Larmina standing there. "Hey." He said softly looking at her. She walked over to him and he moved over to let her sit next to him.

"You know him is wrong right? He might have money but he doesn't have looks or charm. Heck none of the others even like him much. Even though they are friends they don't trust him much."

"Yeah. I could see that. Hannah got angry when he said Alexis is useless. So did Vince. I think Vince likes her." Larmina laughed and agreed with him.

"We should get to class before Lance and Keith get mad at us. Remember last time we skipped." Larmina said. Daniel shivered at that remember last time. It was not a good memory. They got up and walked to class hoping not to be late.

"Oh yeah. Class is outside today." Daniel said happy to be outside near the lake and forest instead of indoors. They ran outside quickly to see Vince talking to Keith and Lance.

"Or Vince they are here." Lance said. Vince turned to see them running up.

"Sorry we are late. Something had happen so." Daniel trailed off not wanted to explain.

"I understand. I'm going to break all of you up into two groups. You will need to choose a leader and will need to work together to capture a flag that you will place somewhere out here. Ok?" Keith said. They all nodded then his voltcom went off. "Yes Pidge?"

"I need Vince in the control room for help." Pidge said.

"Ok. Vince you are going to be with Pidge then."

"Ok in group one I want Larmina, Alexis, and Ethan. In group two I want Daniel, Hannah and Luke." All of the cadets nodded and ran off quickly into different directions.

"Ok, so I think because Daniel been here the longest and he knows the area he should be leader." Hannah said. Luke agreed with her. "So, Daniel where should we put the flag?" He thought for a moment before knowing where to put it.

"There is this secret spot that I discovered that no one knows about. I'll go place it over there." He said grabbing it before running with his sconce speed he ran to the lake. He took a deep breath and dove in. He swam to where he saw a small cave and pulled himself up. He placed the flag near rocks and threw some moss on it to cover it up.

He got back to see Larmina and Ethan standing around Hannah and Luke. They were back to back in their fighting stances. "Ok you two are here so where is Daniel?" Larmina asked looking around. He smirked and snuck around so both of their backs were facing him.

He crept up behind them and swept their feet out underneath them. Larmina and Ethan landed on their butts hard. Larmina sprang up to fight him but Ethan got in her way. "I got this." He said before running at Daniel.

Daniel dodged and blocked Ethan's poor punches and kicks. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luke fight Larmina as Hannah ran off to get the flag. He then saw Keith and Lance come out of the forest and watch them fight.

Daniel saw Ethan try to slam him to the ground. He flipped over him and kicked him in the back. He looked up to see Hannah running with the flag. "We won!" Luke shouted. Ethan glared at Hannah than saw that Daniel was distracted and kicked him hard in the stomach.

Daniel fell back on the ground and rolled out of the way as Ethan tried to stomp on him. Daniel flipped up and got into his fighting stance just as Ethan charged at him. Daniel moved back blocking Ethan's punch. Ethan punched again and Daniel grabbed it can flipped him. _What the heck is wrong with him If he doesn't stop I will hurt badly on accident. _Daniel thought moving out of the way again to avoid being hit.

He saw Keith and Lance step out from the forest. "Ethan, stop now. Daniel's team won. Also he is going easy on you right now."

"I don't care. I will beat him!" Ethan screamed and tried to attack him again.

"Ethan I said stop! That is an order!" Keith yelled now angry. Ethan glared at Daniel before walking away._ I hate Daniel. First his team beats mine so I couldn't impress Larmina and now he had Keith yell at me. _ He walked back to where he shared a room with Luke and collapsed on his bed. _I hate him. I need to prove I'm the best for Voltron. Not that jerk, Daniel. _He thought as he as he started to drift off for a nap not caring to go back to class.

_4 months later_

"I need all of the cadets to meet in the control room now." Keith voice said coming through the voltcoms. All of the cadets looked at each other and shrugged.

Daniel and Larmina walked talking to each other just as Vince walked with Alexis talking. Hannah and Luke keep looking at them thinking the same thing, _they like each other._ Ethan just scowled as he saw Daniel and Larmina walked and laughing. When they got there they saw that all of the force was waiting there. "We got a distress call from Earth. Find a pilot and go with them. As much as I don't want to do this but two of you need to stay behind." Keith said.

Larmina ran over to Allura, Vince to Pidge. Hannah went over with Lance and Luke ran over to Hunk. Daniel ran over to Keith. Just as Keith was about to say move out Ethan came up. "So Daniel you can stay with Alexis today. So move." Ethan said rudely. Daniel opened his mouth to say something back when Keith pulled him aside.

"Daniel can you just stay with Alexis today, I want to test Ethan. So far he has been failing all of his classes. I want to see how well he really is." Daniel sighed but nodded.

Larmina heard this exchange and walked over to Keith. "I'll stay behind today. Alexis can take my place. She needs to go out." Keith nodded knowing there was another reason why as well that she wanted to stay.

Allura looked at them and her eyes narrowed on the two teens. "Daniel, Larmina," They looked at her, "Don't destroy the castle while we are gone. If we find it gone you two will be in huge trouble. Got it?" Both teens nodded.

Vince looked at them and smiled. He caught Daniel's attention and mouthed, 'Make your move today man.' Daniel blushed and glared at him.

"Ok everyone to the lions." Keith said. As the lions took off Keith and the others switched the seats to see how well the cadets could do. Right away the Black lion went out of control. "Ethan haven't you been paying attention to the simulation class with flying the lions?"

"Of course I have. I just wasn't ready." Was his answer back.

_Back at the castle._

Daniel and Larmina walked around the castle looking for something to do. "So want do you want to do?" Larmina asked. _Kiss you. _Daniel thought but didn't say that.

"Why not go for a walk around the castle gardens." Larmina nodded and they walked out to the gardens. As they walked around Daniel keep looking at this one flower that the center was orange and the petals were different shades of blue.

"To me those are the most beautiful flower here." Larmina said. Daniel reached down and picked one before turning to her and holding out the flower.

"But not as beautiful as you." He said as she took the flower. Larmina looked at him in surprise.

**Please review. The more reviews the quicker the updates. Sorry it took so long. Been busy with school.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You think I'm beautiful?" Larmina said still in shock. She never thought that someone as cute as Daniel would ever think that.

"Yes Larmina I do. I love you but I couldn't tell you because of your royal heritage and with me just being an Earth kid." Daniel looked down embarrass.

Larmina leaned in and kissed him. Daniel didn't return the kiss for a moment but then did. When the broke a part they both smiled at each other. "I love you too Daniel." Larmina said. Daniel then got down on one knee and took her hand.

"Larmina will you give me the honor to have you as my girlfriend?" Daniel asked.

"Yes Daniel, I will love to be your girlfriend." Daniel smiled and they both sat in the garden till the force came back.

When the force got back Vince was talking to Luke, Hannah and Alexis when he saw Daniel and Larmina come in with them holding hands and smirked. He nudged Alexis and nodded to the new couple. He wasn't the only one who saw the new couple.

Larmina saw her aunt coming towards them with a look that Larmina knew well. "I know Aunt Allura, I'm the duchess of Arus and Daniel is from Earth and not royalty. Please don't tell us we can't date. I love him." She pleaded with her aunt.

Allura sighed. "Fine, you two can date. We will just need to find a way around the rule." Daniel smiled and kissed Larmina.

_I can't believe he stole my girl. _Ethan thought angrily as he stormed away to his and Luke's room. He walked in and started to destroy it. He tore up papers and threw the covers off the beds. Luke came in to find him about to break the desk and came up behind Ethan and threw him onto his bed. Luke toward over Ethan. "What the heck are you doing?" Luke asked trying to keep himself from punching Ethan in the face.

"I am angry. I hate Daniel! First he wants the Black lion and now he has the girl that likes me. I bet he can't even fly a lion." Ethan growled.

Luke raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Then you don't know Daniel that well then." Ethan looked at him. Luke continued on, "I have simulated class with Daniel. Lance had him lead the attack. He took charge. He flew amazingly and helped me when I need help. Oh and by the way none of us are your friends because you are a jerk. Daniel would be the better Black lion pilot then you. He might be impulsive and cocky. He tries everyone's patience but steps back when he pushed too far. But he cares about other people unlike you. He defends his friends and jumps into action when they need help. He trains hard were you don't train hard at all and he never gives up." Luke said turning to leave. "Voltron would do better with him as the Black lion pilot instead of you." With that he left to go to fighting class.

_With the Force_

Keith sighed and continued to pace. "Keith what is wrong?" Allura asked placing an hand on his arm.

"I think we need to kick Ethan off of the force."

Everyone looked at him and at each other. "Keith we agree with you, but what is your reason why you think we should kick him off?" Lance asked.

"He doesn't work and the homework we give the cadets he doesn't turn in or it is half finished. None of the other cadets like him. Not even his 'friends'. He thinks he is smart but he is not. He bully's the girls except Larmina. You know how Alexis does not talk much except to Vince and Hannah? And he had a black eye?" Everyone nodded remembering that. Lace chuckled remembering Ethan walking around with a black eye for days. "Well I found her crying because he taunted her for wanting to work on improving the castles defense with Vince. Vince had snapped and punched him in the eye. Hannah and Luke were working on Hannah's fighting skills together and he told her not to bother because she was useless. She tried to kill him but Luke wouldn't let her but I knew he was annoyed with Ethan. Larmina hates him for trying to kiss her and keeps flirting with her, Daniel surprisingly been calm around him. He keeps his anger in check. He even walked away when Ethan tried to fight him again. I could see that Daniel wanted to fight him but didn't. I think after Daniel is done training and is ready to be promoted he will be a good leader."

Everyone nodded understanding where Keith was coming from. "I'll give Ethan another week, if he doesn't change how he acts by then. Then we will kick him off the team." Keith said as he and Lance walked away to go teach class.

They saw that Daniel and Larmina were sparring each other as well as Vince and Alexis. Luke was spotting Daniel and Larmina's match and Hannah was spotting Vince and Alexis'.

"Where is Ethan?" Keith asked but new where he was.

They all stopped and turned to Keith and Lance. "He won't come out of his room because Daniel and Larmina are dating. I think he is overreacting but whatever." Luke said shrugging.

Keith and Lance looked at each other thinking the same thing. _So it begins._

**Sorry it is short. and I took a long time to update this. If you all could please review. Also please check out my new story Daniel's secret and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Five days later._

"Cadets meet us in the control room." Keith said over the voltcom.

"Wonder why?" Vince said out loud as he and Alexis walked to the control room next to each other. They got there to see Daniel and Larmina holding hands and Luke standing next to Hannah talking.

Lance looked around then frowned. "Where is Ethan?" He asked.

"He is in our room, won't come out." Luke said rolling his eyes. Lance took a deep breath but Keith stormed from the control room to where Ethan was.

He barged in making Ethan jumped. "Hey! Have you ever heard of knocking?" He yelled at Keith just grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him to the control room.

"When I or anyone on the force tells you to come to the control room, you come. Got it Cadet?" Keith said clearly angry.

Ethan had his head bowed and he muttered something under his breath. "What was that Cadet?" Keith said.

"I said yes sir."

"Good. Today we are going to planet Cotov, which needs help. Daniel you are riding with me, so Ethan no complaining." He said turning to the cadet. Ethan nodded and followed Daniel and Keith. Keith got in the driver's seat and Daniel got in the co-pilot seat.

"Move Daniel." Ethan said.

"No. I got here first." Daniel said. Ethan grabbed his shoulder and Daniel turned and slammed his fist into Ethan's jaw. Ethan let out a yelp in pain and held his jaw.

"Daniel you shouldn't have done that." Keith said trying not to smile.

They got to Cotov to find the capitol city destroyed. They landed the lions and the King, Queen, Princess, Duke and Duchess came out of the palace to meet them. "Thank you Voltron Force for coming. My name is King Frost and this is my wife, Queen Lily and my daughter Mary." The king was a tall lean man with light brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes. The queen had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The princess had dirt blonde hair with stormy gray eyes.

"I'm Logan, the duke of Cotov and this is my wife Annabeth."

The duke had black hair and light violet eyes. The duchess had brown eyes and dark violet eyes like Daniel.

Daniel watched the duke and the duchess with interest._ They look so familiar. _He thought as he watched them talk to the rest of the force. "So what can we help with?" Keith asked.

"This was dropped off my Lotor, he said he knows where our son is, but our son died when he was three. He sent a picture of what our son looks likes now." The duchess said and she pulled out of the picture and Daniel gasped at it. It was his picture when he entered the Galaxy Alliance Academy from about a year ago.

In that photo his hair was shorter and geld back and his eyes showed mischief. He also wasn't as lean in his face or body. He hadn't realized how much he has changed from being on the force. "How did you get that picture?" He asked.

"Like I said this is what Lotor dropped off. Why do you asked?" The duchess said looking at him closely.

"That is my picture from the Galaxy Alliance Academy." Daniel whispered.

The duchess looked more closely at him and her eyes widen when she realized who he was.

"What is it Annabeth?" Logan asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded and they went to the side and they were talking.

"Do you think that it is possibly?" The rest heard the two of them talking.

"Yes he looks just like our son did as a baby. We could always do a DNA test."

After that they couldn't hear them talking anymore. They came back and the duke and the duchess looked at Daniel more closely.

"You said your name is Daniel?" Logan asked. Daniel nodded thinking he knew where this is going. _I probably look like their soon. _He thought.

"Daniel do you have a scar on your right side curving around to your back?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, I do." Daniel said confused how she knew.

"Our son had that scar after he had surgery done on him." She told the force. She turned to Daniel Tears in her eyes. "That means Daniel, you're our son." She said as Logan but his arm around her.

"I'm your son? How I was raised on Earth. How can I be your son? I mean I was adopted at the age of three but still how?"

"Daniel our son disappeared at the age of three. You have the same features as me and my wife. You have the same scar as our son had. When you were on Earth did you have a coin?" Logan asked then.

Daniel frowned and pulled out a coin that had a symbol of a cheetah on one side. One the other side there was tiger.

"That was a coin made for our son. The cheetah is to say go fast and the tiger is saying stay strong."

Daniel then smiled. "The people at the orphanage said that the coin was special, they never saw anything like it. So this means you are my parents." Daniel said hopefully.

"Yes it could mean that. We will have a DNA test done."

_One hour later._

The force and the royals sat waiting for the test results. "My lord, I have the results." A doctor said bowing to Logan.

"What is it, doctor?"

"The young cadet Daniel is your son."

**So what did you all think? Please review. Also please read my other story Daniel's Secret and tell me what you all think of that one too.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What do you mean I'm their son?" Daniel asked trying to understand what doctor said.

"You have the same DNA as Duke Logan and Duchess Annabeth as well as the same scar that they mentioned."

"No it can't be true!" Ethan screamed in anger. Everyone turned to him not understanding his sudden outburst. "This is so unfair!" Larmina was supposed to me my girlfriend, not this fake duke of a fake planet. No she should be mine!" He screamed before turning to the shocked couple and kissed her hard on the lips. He then let out a gasped of pain as Larmina brought her knee up into his groin. He fell to the floor in pain. He then stood and Daniel kicked him in the chest.

Ethan stumbled to his feet and threw a punch at his face. Daniel blocked it and sent a punch into his face and let go of his arm. Ethan fell into the wall and tried to stand back up with blood streaming down his nose. Ethan let his boomerang come out and Daniel's claws appeared as well. Ethan threw the boomerang at him and Daniel dodged out of the way and hit Ethan in the shoulder with his claws causing blood to flow out of his shoulder. Ethan let out a high pitch scream just as his boomerang came back and hit Daniel in the head. He dropped to the ground in pain as Ethan toward over him, his boomerang raised to strike him.

"THAT IS ENOUTGH!" Keith yelled his swords come out blocking Ethan's strike. Daniel stood up shakily and got into his fight stance just in case. Ethan vision started to swim from the lack of blood before he passed out. The doctor rushed to him to help stich him up. Afterwards Keith and Lance tied him up and they said they had to leave and Keith grabbed Ethan voktcom off of his arm.

Logan and Annabeth hugged and kissed Daniel on his cheeks and hugged him. "We will see you soon, my son." Annabeth whispered in his ear. He smiled at her and gave her one last hug. Keith and Lance loaded Ethan into the Yellow Lion and tied him down so he wouldn't fall down. Daniel and Keith rode in the Black Lion back to Arus when Ethan woke up in the Yellow Lion with Hunk and Luke.

"Where am I?" He said looking around confused.

"You are in the Yellow Lion." Hunk said his voice neutral.

"Hey guys you think we should test the cadets flying ability?" Keith asked. He heard a chorus of yes and switched the pilot seat so Daniel was flying the Lion, just like Vince, Larmina, Luke, and Hannah, flying Green, Blue, Yellow and Red. The five original pilots watched as the cadets piloted the lion with ease. After the lions landed the force and cadets walked out and went to go eat dinner. Keith had Ethan still tied up and sent him to his room. Lance walked Ethan down there and came back for dinner.

There was still some light out when Daniel walked up to Allura. "Hey Allura can you help me with something?" He asked nervously.

"Sure Daniel, what do you need help with?" She asked kindly. He whispered the plan in her ear and she nodded taking him to where he needed to go. That night at dinner he stood up and faced everyone. Ethan was there as well but his hands were handcuffed.

"Hey everyone, I have announcement to make." Everyone turned to face him waiting to hear what he had to say. He walked over to where Larmina was sitting and got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. "Larmina we have been dating for about four months now but I love you more than anything in this whole universe, will you marry me?" He asked flipping up the top to show a plain gold ring band and a four karat diamond on the top.

Larmina nodded tears coming out of her eyes at this. "Of course I will marry you, Daniel." She cried out. Daniel slipped the ring on her finger and gently kissed her. Everyone congratulated them but Ethan, who just glared at Daniel._ I can't believe she is going to marry him. _He thought to himself as he watched Daniel and Larmina kiss again.

"When are you getting married then?" Hunk asked.

"As soon as we turned sixteen, so in about six months." Daniel said. Ethan just glared at the two of them so more before Lance came up behind him.

Lance led him back to his room and then came back. As he looked around he noticed that Vince and Alexis wasn't around. "Hey where is Vince and Alexis?" He asked. All of the cadets had mischievous grins on their faces.

"Check the lake." Hannah said with a knowing look. Keith and Lance both frowned at that and both of them walked out to the lake to see Vince and Alexis making out. Right away they could tell it was heated and Lance and Keith both cleared their throats causing the two of them to break apart. They notice that both of them had a hickey on their necks Alexis' hair was messed up.

"Would you tell like to explain what is going on?" Keith asked his hands crossed over his chest.

"Oh Keith I think we both know what is going on." Lance said snickering. Keith glanced at him before grabbing Vince by his arm.

"We are going to have a talk about this Vince. Trust me I already had this talk with Daniel." He then looked over to Alexis who looked nervous. Vince paled at that. He remembered how Daniel looked when he came out after talking to Keith.

When they got back to the castle Keith dragged Vince off to talk to him as the rest of the cadets, besides Alexis, started to laugh their butts off. Hannah and Larmina dragged Alexis off to bomb her with questions about her and Vince.

Daniel and Luke chuckled at this and walked back to their rooms. "So when are you going to ask Hannah out soon then?" Daniel asked causing Luke to stumble.

"I-I don't k-know w-w-what you're talking about." Luke said stuttering." Daniel raised an eyebrow at that.

"Dude you are going to lie to a guy who is now engaged? You need to do better than that." Daniel said with a smirk as the blonde blushed.

"Ok fine I like her but she probably doesn't like me back." He said muttering. Daniel put his hands on his shoulders and made Luke look him in the eyes.

"Luke she does like you back. I seen the way she stares at you. She wants you to make the first move. Go for it."

Luke smiled at his words. Daniel, Vince and Luke were almost like brothers. Luke looked up to Daniel and Vince with them being older. "Thanks Daniel, I need that a lot." He said as he hugged the older cadet.

Daniel smiled as they younger boy went running off to fine Hannah and ask her out. He walked into his room and laid down on his bed and waited for Vince to come back. He smiled again and without knowing it closed his eyes with the thought of Larmina in his head.

**Hope you all like the chapter. Sorry it took me a while to update. I have finals coming up and also I had writers block on this story. I wanted to show that the cadets were becoming like brothers and sisters. They are all like family something that is very important. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Before they knew it, three months had passed and the older cadets knew that they will graduate soon. They three of them were walking around the castle grounds when Keith voice came on over their voltcoms. "Cadets if you can hear me please come to the control room now please." The three of them looked at each other excitedly before racing off to the control room.

When they got there the force and other cadets, as well as Ethan, was there. Daniel didn't know why he had to be here but he was. "Larmina can you come here please?" Allura sked.

Larmina's blue eyes shined with happiness as she walked up to her aunt. "I know you will be a good pilot, so I hand over the Blue Lion to you." Allura place the Blue lion key into Larmina's volcom and they grabbed each other's voltcoms. Larmina cadet uniform became the Blue Lion's uniform that looked a lot like Allura. "Also I will become the Queen as Arus now that Larmina is the Blue Lion pilot." Allura said.

Pidge stepped forward next. "Vince, come here please." Vince walked up to Pidge. "Vince you are the key to unlocking Volton force different changes. You are also given the Green Lion a better chance at a fight. With that I hand over the Green Lion to you." Vince took the Green Lion key and both of them grabbed each other's voltoms changing Vince onto a green suit.

Keith stepped forward. "This boy has train hard since the day he got here. I know he has what it takes to lead the Voltron force. Daniel please come here." Daniel stepped up to Keith. "Daniel you had train harder than anyone else here. You pushed yourself. You were a troublemaker but did what need to be done and helped whenever you could. With that I hand over the Black Lion to you." They both did the same as the two before them. Daniel looked down happy to see his new uniform. His uniform looked like Lance without the jacket and has three white strips on his arm and two on his belt.

The force and cadets, besides Ethan of course, came up and congratulated the three young pilots. Afterwards Daniel cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. "As first order as the new leader of Voltron I would like to talk to my fellow pilots." He said and they all walked away to talk. They talked for about two minutes before coming back. Daniel stood in front of everyone. "We have decided to kick Ethan off of the team." Daniel said with no emotion in his voice.

"WHAT!" Ethan shouted jumping up his hands clenching into fists.

"You heard me. We are kicking you off of the force. You tried to kill me and you don't do anything nor get along with anyone." Daniel said.

Ethan tried to attack him but Daniel avoided it and sent a kick to his head knocking him out. He tied him up and he and Larmina walked to the lions. After putting him in the Black Lion, Pidge gave Daniel the address of where Ethan lives. On the way there Ethan woke up screaming that his parents will make sure he is arrested for what they done to him.

They landed in front of a mansion. _Of course_. Daniel thought. They rang the doorbell. A grump man answers the door. "Yes?" He asked.

Daniel spoke. "We will like to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Chase please." The man sighed.

"I'll go get them." He came back a few minutes later with them. Already Daniel and Larmina could tell they were snotty people. They waited on the sofa while Ethan glared at them from where he sat still tied up.

"Why is are son not in his cadet uniform and why is he TIED UP!" Mr. Chase yelled.

"He is kicked off the force for" Daniel started to say when Mrs. Chase yelled.

"Kick off the force? Why? He is the best they got. He should be the next Black Lion pilot after Commander Keith."

"Well Keith didn't chose him to be the leader of Voltron. He chose Commander Daniel." Larmina said using Daniel's new commander title.

Mr. Chase looked in shocked. "Wait you are telling me he chose already? Who?" As he looked between the two before is eyes landed on Daniel. "He chose you to lead Voltron? But you look like you are a nobody." With that a smirk formed on his face.

"Since you are a nobody you will be arrested for tying up and kidnapping a child." Mr. Chase said as he reached for his phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Daniel said. Mr. and Mrs. Chase looked at him. "How do you think the force and planet Arus would feel if you kidnapped the new leader of Voltron. Also you would be at war with planet Cotov?

"What does Cotov have to do with this?" Mr. Chase sneered as he reached for the phone again.

Daniel shrugged. "Not much excepted you arrested Duke Logan and Duchess Annabeth son, which would start a war." Daniel said shrugging again.

The two adult's eyes widen. "You're the son of one of the most powerful dukes and duchess on this universe." Mrs. Chase said. It wasn't a question but a plain statement. She sighed seeing that they couldn't win this battle.

"Let it go Matthew. We can't go against the duchess of Arus and the duck of Cotov." She said laying a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at his wife and nodded. Right then a knock came from their door and Mr. Chase opened it only to be tackled to the floor by a police officer. "Commander Daniel, Duchess Larmina." The officer said.

"I am here to arrest Ethan Chase, for attempted of murder of Duke Daniel of Cotov." He said as he hand cuffed the still tied up Ethan.

"Wait what!" Both of his parents shouted but it was too late. Ethan was dragged outside and shoved into the car. Daniel and Larmina then left while Ethan's parents raced to their car to drive after the police officer.

After getting home late Daniel and Larmina went to bed after kissing each other goodnight.

_Wedding day_

Daniel stood in his suit nervously. Two weeks ago he had to go to trial about Ethan trying to kill him. Ethan was sentence nine years in prison.

Today was Daniel's wedding. He heard a knock and turned to see Vince was standing there in his suit as well. Vince had agreed to be Daniel's best man; Luke was Daniel's other groom. Larmina's maid of honor was Hannah, and Alexis was her other maid.

All Daniel remembers was saying their vows then being allowed to kiss his new bride.

_7 years later._

"Hey dad how did you and mom meet and how did you both become lion pilots?" Said Daniel and Larmina's two 7 year old twins.

Daniel laughed. "The day we meet I was coming from the Galaxy Alliance Academe" He stated to say when he looked at Larmina remerging how they meet and their adventures together.

**So that is it folks. The redone of this story is over. I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
